Malagka's city
Malaga was before the Great War, one of the cities of Andalusia more populated of spain. Near the population a garrison of the Legion was situated; a unit of light Infantry rapid and Polyvalent action. Soon the Legion I adapt to the environment and it faced to the threats beginning to strengthen the ruins of what would be called Malagka. The port and his geographical position return to the city in a commercial core in the south of the Peninsula. For decades, Malagka is situated in a war against the Caliphate of Cadiz History Early Years Malagka was originally the city of Malaga, one of the major coastal cities of Spain towards the Mediterranean. To part of being of that it was controlling the pass along Gibraltar. When the bombs fell down, Malaga did not receive a punishment so brutal as Madrid or the North of Spain. The anarchy, plunder and chaos that I carry such a bombardment was controlled by the remains of the soldiers of the Spanish Legion; a unit of light infantry of shock of almost one century and a half of existence. Under the control of the Commander Arturo Reverte, the Legionaries began to group the refugees and to create a safezone about Malaga. Decades would happen before Malaga was cleaned of raider gangs and mutants. Due to the fact that some members Legionarios turned Ghouls, the Commander Reverte gave equality to the Ghouls that to the human beings, though with certain positions emphasized due to his apparent immortality. The Legionaries were not late in relating to the civilians and there arose relations that gave birth a new generation of young women. In 2090, The Commander Reverte sent a group to Viator (Almeria) to know if even they remain survivors in the Base of the Legionaries or have been murdered or deserted. The explorers found in the base about 2.500 Legionaries of the 5.000 who existed originally, the survivors explained that the 2.500 remaining had lost the head being Ghouls or there had been formed Raiders Gangs equipped with military material. The thousand of Viator went away to Malaga. About 2100 already habia cleaned the city and the surroundings of the major dangers apart from constructed a double wall of cement about the city. 5 years despues, I re-baptize the city as Malagka. Soon the merchants and carroñeros began to come to Malagka in search of refuge and business with which to prosper. With it the rumors came from that in the military base of Gibraltar, habia a soldiers' hostile detachment Ghouls who was murdering the Raiders that were approaching with cold precision even I manage to him to listen to the sound of vehicles in the interior. The General Arturo Reverte, decided to go near an escort of 50 soldiers veteran and equipped to recognizing the place, but on having approached they were got for a few shots of warning and the classic military protocols. I am not late in goes out of the Base the General Jimenez, the official of major graduation in the base. The General Ghoul and the General Legionary spoke and put a day. Included the fall of the Spanish enclaves to hands of Islamic fanatics in Africa exempting Canaries. The Raider War Invasion of the Caliphate Government Leaders Malagka is directed by Mayor, an electoral position chosen by the members of the Citizens' Senate, an advice composed by the citizens mas influential and wealthy of the city. These are in the habit of taking charge of the social, civil even religious aspects of the city. After the General finds of the Legion, a post that brings the complete control of the forces of Malagka's assault, composed by the descendants of the Spanish Legionaries who act as force of professional shock. Crime and Punishment Malagka is directed by Mayor, an electoral position chosen by the members of the Citizens' Senate, an advice composed by the citizens mas influential and wealthy of the city. These are in the habit of taking charge of the social, civil even religious aspects of the city. After the General finds of the Legion, a post that brings the complete control of the forces of Malagka's assault, composed by the descendants of the Spanish Legionaries who act as force of professional shock. Military Malagka possesses two types of army; the legion and the civil militias. The Legion is a professional and equipped force sufficient car though it receives a quantity of annual income on the part of Malagka. Disciplined and commonly equipped with armament pre-war in good condition, the Legionaries are compared by the former soldiers of shock of spain, which organize in Tercios. The civil Militias are citizens' groups trained periodically in patrol's tasks and vigilance, know the use and maintenance of the included weapon heavy weapon (heavy machine guns, enclosed missile launcher you arm of energy) is in the habit of being organized in companies by the speciality; fusilier, assault, antitank, energy and finally the name of his neighborhood, an example serious 1r fusilier's Company of The Consul Territory Malagka has expanded colonizing the zones of around up to finally obtaining what was the Province of Malaga. The raiders gangs are in the habit of effecting rapid incursions into the danger of facing the Legion but nonetheless few ones dare to happen a lot of time in the territory knowing it as a zone anti-raiders Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War Countries